


These wings will shield them

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Pride Wives [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Earth, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protection, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: But always, those who came to A.Z. Fell & Co’s Bookshop seeking help, because they’d been turned out, turned away, abandoned… because of who they were, who they loved, would be protected. Aziraphale and Crowley would do everything in their power to protect them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Wives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Pride Wives 2020





	These wings will shield them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ineffable Wives discord Pride Wives event. Week Two's prompt was WLW Icon.

Crowley had never thought of herself as anything other than a demon. Not since her fall. After the failed apocalypse, she was still a demon. But she was also Aziraphale’s. Only Aziraphale’s. This changed, the day she came downstairs to find the young couple sitting with Aziraphale in the bookshop. One of the girls was sniffling and her eyes were red and puffy. They were both young, older than Adam and Warlock, but certainly younger than most adults Crowley and Aziraphale generally interacted with. The other girl, the one who was clearly angry, from the clench of her jaw and the protective way she held the first girl, she had fire in her eyes. Crowley could relate. She knew that look all too well. Whenever Aziraphale had been in danger. 

“Ah, darling, there you are. I was just telling Rachel and Maya that they were welcome to stay spend the afternoon here,” Aziraphale said, smiling as she spotted Crowley. 

“Yeah, of course,” Crowley replied. 

Crowley walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Aziraphale was sitting in. 

“Maya’s mother threw them out, after she found them holding hands,” Aziraphale explained. 

Crowley nodded. Rachel’s arm tightened around Maya’s waist. 

“I was thinking that perhaps, I would call and speak with Mrs. Lind,” Aziraphale whispered to Crowley. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale pat her thigh. “No. I think it’s best I handle this. But thank you.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale stood and went to the phone. Crowley sank into the chair and watched the girls. Rachel whispered something to Maya who smiled even as she wiped at her eyes again. Rachel looked over at Crowley with a nod and Crowley nodded back. 

“You girls did right, coming here,” she said. “Aziraphale will handle this. She always does.”

“And if she can’t?” Rachel asked. 

“Then I will.”

Rachel nodded again. Aziraphale soon returned and Maya’s mother had agreed to let her daughter back and under Aziraphale’s influence, had promised to do better. 

“I’ll drive you girls home,” Crowley said. 

She stood and pulled on her jacket, as Maya and Rachel stood. 

“Be careful, dearest,” Aziraphale whispered before kissing Crowley’s cheek.

“Of course, angel. Just making sure they get home safe.”

Aziraphale watched from the door as Crowley let the girls into the Bentley and began the drive to Maya’s home. She walked them up the walkway to the front door and she made sure to make eye contact through her glasses with Maya’s mother. Crowley placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder, before she could follow Maya inside. 

“If you girls need anything at all, day or night, you call or come to us. Understand?” Crowley asked.

Rachel nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Ms. Crowley.” 

She gave Crowley a quick hug and hurried inside after Maya. Crowley gave one last look to Maya’s mother, before she turned and headed back to the Bentley. The door closed behind her but she knew the girls would be okay. Aziraphale was very good at persuading people to change their incorrect opinions. Maya’s mother would accept the girls and continue to love them. Crowley drove back to the bookshop and found Aziraphale reading one of her books. 

“Everything alright?” Aziraphale asked, eyes not leaving her book. 

“Fine. Absolutely fine.”

“Good.”

Crowley slipped off her jacket and moved to lay down on the couch. The rest of that day passed by as normal. But after that day, occasionally others would arrive at the bookshop in need of help. Sometimes that help came in the form of an angel. Other times it required the touch of a demon. But always, those who came to A.Z. Fell & Co’s Bookshop seeking help, because they’d been turned out, turned away, abandoned… because of who they were, who they loved, would be protected. Aziraphale and Crowley would do everything in their power to protect them. Crowley realized that while she loved Aziraphale and belonged to Aziraphale, she also belonged to the world she’d worked so hard to save. The world needed her as much as she needed it. And she was reminded of that in the faces of every human who came into the bookshop, who saw her and her love for Aziraphale and found comfort in them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
